Lest We Forget
by snuggalong
Summary: -Don’t forget. 3. Oct. 10.- “Why can’t Ed forget that day?” “Because the day he forgets /that/, is the day he dies.” oneshot


Lest We Forget

Author's Note: Hello, FF world! I'm back…again…and, again, I'm sorry it's not one of my other stories. Like I said, Chapter Five of SotE is under way, and WoF is on hiatus for the moment. As for the "Endings" trilogy, the second installment should be up soon—I let a friend borrow my copy of "The Angel Experiment" and I just got it back. And the graphic novel only goes halfway through the book.

So, this story. Well…basically, it's another plot bunny that took up residence in my brain about ten minutes ago while I was reading FMA fanfiction. Yes, this is my first FMA fic.

Y'see, it's based around Edward's watch, and the inscription, "Don't forget 3. Oct. 10."

I originally searched "Never Forget" in the FF search engine, and found nothing. Then I found out that the actually inscription included "Don't Forget" so I searched that and found that the idea of the watch has been used a bit. But I THINK this is original. So, please enjoy! Again, this is my first FMA fanfiction, so please be kind. And the beginning is based off the beginning of the anime slightly. It was raining then, right?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nor do I own the quote from Laurence Binyon's "For the Fallen." NOW READ THE DANG STORY.

SUMMARY: -Don't forget. 3. Oct. 10.- "Why can't Ed forget that day?" "Because the day he forgets /that/, is the day he dies." (oneshot)

It was raining. The type of rain you wish for during the hot summer months—light, cleansing. The type of rain that makes it seem like the sky itself is crying.

It was raining. Just like it had been on _that_day. The day that their lives were ruined.

Edward Elric, Ed to those familiar with him, stood in front of what remained of his Resembool home. It was just like it had been all these years; the burned tree, the blackened rubble.

It was the sixth anniversary of _that_ day. And he and his brother were no closer to completing their goal since they were six years ago.

Not caring for the rain that poured down upon him, Ed reached inside his pocket to pull out the silver pocket watch that marked his status as a State Alchemist. He ran a finger over the design engraved on the lid for a moment, before flipping it open.

_Don't forget. 3. Oct. 10._

He let out a low laugh. As if he ever could. He and Al had been so foolish, back then. Young and naïve, to think that they could play god. To think that they had the power to bring someone back to life.

To think that they knew the price.

To think that they knew the truth.

Another laugh. Now they knew the truth. And that truth had cost them everything. Al's body. His arm. His leg.

A glint of light off glass caught his attention. Slowly, he made his way over to it, wincing at the pain in his artificial limbs.(1) There, hidden under a burned plank of wood, was a picture, a picture that had somehow survived years of rain, wind, and snow. Gently, he picked it up.

It was a picture of their whole family, before _he_ left. _Him_ holding a young Ed by the arms, his mother cradling a baby Al. This was probably one of the only pictures left of them, all together. A picture of happier times.

Behind him, on the path, Al and Winry stood quietly watching, Al seeming subdued, even in a suit of armor.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't armor, just for a moment, so that maybe, just maybe, he could _feel._ Emotions, sensations. Anything.

When Winry spoke, is was a hushed whisper.

"Al, why can't Ed forget that day?" She understood his pain…but sometimes, the way he lived in the past was something she just couldn't comprehend.

"Because," he said, just as quietly. "The day he forgets_ that_, is the day he dies."

Winry was quiet after that.

Ed stood there for a few moments longer, letting the rain run down his face. Then, slowly, he turned and walked away, walking past his small family. He had no need to say anything. They followed.

_At the going down of the sun and in the morning,_

_We will remember them_

_Lest we forget_

Author's Note: There you go. Eheheh. ^^; I actually found out that the date is meant to symbolize the day they burned down their house, but I used it as the day of the failed transmutation, because it seemed much more poignant. I hope you enjoyed this sad little piece, and I hope to update my other stories soon.

You know how people with arthritis and stuff get pain when it rains, etc.? That's what's with Ed, at the ports of his limbs.

You may recognize that picture description. Tell me if you do. _He_ is Hohenheim, is case you didn't know.

Ja ne!

-Erin


End file.
